TMNT Human One-shots
by StoryWriter103
Summary: A bunch of tmnt humam one-shots! This is mainly because I hadn't posted for my story Human Life. Please enjoy! :3
1. Spike As An Experiment

**OK, I KNOW I HAVE NOT POSTED ON THE HUMAN SERIES, A LOT OF DRAMA STUFF HAS BEEN GOING ON (And if you don't know what I'm talking about, check out my Human Life series... ) SO HERE ARE A BUNCH OF ONESHOTS OF HUMAN TMNT!**

 **I PROMISE I WILL POST SOON ON HUMAN LIFE, JUST GIVE ME TIME T_T**

 **I love and appreciate everyone who has been reading any of my stories, whether this is the only one, or all of them :3**

Raph punched his punching bag, grunts exiting his mouth with every strike. He was mad… no, he was furious. All he could do was hit the punching bag, wanting the bag to slowly rip apart. This is what he was taught to do after all. Him, along with his family, knew he had a bit of a temper problem. Sensei, having the same problem as a child, had taught Raphael how to get his anger out. Sensei had taught Raph to take it out on punching bags, or something of the sort. And none of his brothers counted as a punching bag.

This habit stuck with him, thus why he was beating up the punching bag.

Why was he so angry? Well, let's just say a tall, brown-haired purple loving nerd had used Spike as a test subject for one of his science experiments. At the time, the genius hadn't bothered to ask Raph, being too caught up in the moment, which everyone calls his 'science mode'.

Does Donnie regret his actions now? Absolutely. The experiment hadn't gone so well, as it caused Spike to get terribly sick, almost giving Raph a heart attack. And no matter how many times Donatello had apologized, begging for forgiveness, Raphael wouldn't budge.

Surprising everybody, he had only shouted at his brother for a short time, taking his pet back into his room to nurse him back to health. Soon after, seeing that Spike was asleep, he had decided to let his anger out in the training room, setting up the punching bag and practically beating it to a pulp.

The punching bag wasn't even his as a matter of fact. He had already broken his weeks before, he was now using Michaelangelo's. The punching bag was rarely used in the first place. And Mikey wouldn't dare deny Raph's request for the punching bag, seeing Raph's expression was enough to make him hand it over.

So there he was, punching and punching over and over again, the wrapped bandages around his knuckles loosening with every punch. He hadn't paid attention as to how long he's been torturing the punching bag… not like he cared anyways. He eventually stopped, wanting to check on Spike to see if he was awake yet.

Raphael exited the training room, heading towards the staircase which lead to his room. He quickly got to his room, worried about his little companion's health.

Once he got to his bedroom, he noticed that the door was open. He never left his door open, always worried that Spike could possibly get out, or Mikey could get in without him hearing. He peaked inside, seeing a figure crouched besides Spike, feeding the turtle some sort of liquid.

As Raphael's eyes adjusted, he soon realized that it was Donnie who was near  
Spike… again… _without his permission again._ Raph rushed in there, grabbing Spike and bringing him close to his chest. He earned a small gasp from the other boy in the room, who was not expecting his brother's presence.

"What are you doing Donnie?!" Raph shouted, clutching Spike closer to his upper body. Donnie immediately stood up, putting his hands up in defence.

Donnie knew if he were caught doing this, there was a good chance he would of been shouted at, possibly beat to a pulp. But he had to make it up to Raph, he had almost killed his pet. And yes, of course it wasn't his intention, but science has always been testing and trialing until you get the right result. It was all a big accident, and Donnie knew he should of asked Raphael in the first place, but that doesn't matter now. He just wanted to make everything better.

"Raph wait, before you do anything, hear me out. I was giving Spike some medicine, I made it from the experiment I tested him on." Donnie explained, hoping Raph was calm enough to understand. He watched the tension in Raph's face decrease, though still remaining.

"Listen Don, I don't want you to do anymore crazy experiments on Spike!" Raph half-yelled, lowering his voice. Donnie sighed, taking a risky step forward.

"Ok Raph, I won't. I'm really sorry this happened to Spike. But look, the medicine is working!" Donnie pointed towards Spike, watching as the small creature was already starting to look and act healthier. Raph looked down and saw the same thing.

"Spike! You're getting better!" Raph said in joy, hugging Spike closer to himself. He quickly looked up and blushed in embarrassment, realizing Donnie was still there. Donnie gave as small giggle before continuing.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others. On one condition though." Raph looked up at Donatello's sly expression.

"What do you want from me Don?" Raph asked, not wanting anybody finding out about this embarrassing moment. He has an image to uphold!

"Just one thing. Forgiveness? I'm really sorry Raph." Donnie answered, giving a hopeful smirk. Raph rolled his eyes, not wanting the moment to get all mushy and brotherly.

"Fine Don, I forgive you. We good now?" Donnie gave a small nod at Raph's question, feeling glad that everything was solved.

Donnie quickly exited the room, knowing that Raph wanted some alone time with Spike.

 **Ok, I'm legit gonna post here all day, cause I have a snow day today! That means no school. Don't worry, I'll be working on Human Life as well. I feel really bad that I haven't been posting lately, please forgive me .**


	2. Math Homework

**HELLO! It makes me really happy with all the positive feeback that I'm getting! I love and appreciate everyone who reads my stories :3**

 **BTW, I'm gonna start taking requests for one-shots! And it doesn't have to be specific, it can just be between certain characters, and I'll make up the rest. NO T-CEST PLEASE :)**

 **Some responses to some awesome people who reviewed;**

 **Very special thanks to… Dreaming When awake, Hope340, RaphCallen2016, Raphaelfangirl4real, justbeinghappy4you, and pinksakura271 for favoriting and/or following!**

 **To RaphCallen2016:** **Ok I really love you, seriously you keep supporting me and it means a lot! And yeah, Raph can be pretty scary when he wants to be, but he's still a softy. Thank you so much for being understanding, I had to take a break because of my parents get divorced (Rip lol) but now I'm back! The one-shots can contribute to Human Life, maybe behind the scenes drama ;). You can request anything you want for this series!**

 **To Dreaming When awake:** **I'm glad you're loving it! Well, here's the next chapter so you no longer have to wait! And if you want, you can check out my series Human Life (It gets better as you go on a swear) lolol I'm self promoting but it's fine… :3**

 **To pinksakura:** **First off, I love you name (Naruto 4 life) And i'm really happy you're gonna stick around! You can check out my series Human Life if you want, cause they're all human in that one too! And yes, hopefully Raph never uses his brothers as punching bags ;;; But we all know Raph is a softy on the inside! (Sweet smile right back at you)**

 **Quick question, should I keep responding to reviews like this, or do you want me to pm you guys. Cause I'm down with whatever, cause I wanna make you guys happy!**

 **HERE'S ANOTHER ONE-SHOT**

"No Mikey, you have to distribute first, then you add the like terms."

Mikey gave Donnie a confused look, glancing at his math homework.

"What…?" Mikey asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

You see, Mikey hasn't been doing so well in math, and Donnie had taken it upon himself to help his brother out. Though, things aren't going the way that Donnie had intended. He had expected Mikey to at least have _some_ idea of what they were doing this week, a basic understanding of this week's unit.

But as Donnie looked down at his brother's homework, he felt as if the unfinished problems were mocking him.

"You have to multiply the number next to the parenthesis, see?" Donnie demonstrated what he spoke of, writing on the paper. Michelangelo's eyes followed the pencil, watching his brother do the math problem with no problem.

How was Donnie able to do it so easily? It felt like Don barely had to think in order for him to get the answer. This bothered Mikey, though he didn't show it. How did Donnie understand this so easily? Mikey knew that the genius was in all the advanced classes, but what confused him was the fact that Donnie was _able_ to get into those classes.

Michelangelo let his mind wander, no longer paying attention to what Donnie was saying.

"Mikey? Mikey!" Donnie shouted, waving his hand infront of Mikey's face, making the latter shake his head, exiting his train of thought.

"Were you listening to anything I was saying?" Donnie asked, looking frustrated.

"Y-yeah, I gotta distribute and multiply and stuff." Mikey quickly responded, trying not to seem nervous. He didn't mean to make his brother upset, but he can't help but let his mind wander!

"Ok, so you listened to what I said five minutes ago?" Donnie asked, now having an irritated expression on his face. Mikey looked down at the ground in guilt, feeling awkward about the whole situation.

He had never truly enjoyed school, aside from the part of hanging with friends, and eating the school's pizza. It was the learning part that bugged him. He could never really concentrate or comprehend what he'd been taught, and had continued to get not-so-good grades.

And getting into the whole topic of 'Why are your grades so low' had always been a touchy subject. He had never known why, because he was able to talk about everything else. Mikey knew he had a short attention span, but it wasn't anything too serious.

It had gotten him upset multiple times, making him feel almost jealous about how his brothers were able to concentrate on any task that was handed to them. He never understood, how come he could never focus?

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled again, shaking the blonde's shoulder.

"H-huh? Oh, sorry bro." Mikey shook himself away from his thoughts, trying to put all his concentration onto his math homework.

"Honestly Mikey, you have to focus! You'll never learn anything if you keep daydreaming." Donnie scolded, getting more frustrated.

"I know, sorry D. I'm not even daydreaming, I just can't focus…" Mikey admits, looking up at his brother.

They stayed in silence for seconds, which felt more like hours.

"How do you do it D?" Mikey asked, breaking the silence in the room. Donnie looked over at him in confusion, raising his eyebrow.

"Do what?" He asked, Mikey's disappointed face concerning him.

"Stay focused and stuff. I've been thinking about this a lot, and I don't understand. You're always able to keep up in school and in training. How do you stay focused like that?" Mikey's question upset Donnie, in a way that's never happened before.

Everyone knew that the youngest wasn't the best at focusing, but never did anything to change it. Sure, Master Splinter had tried and had used ancient japanese methods, such as meditation, to get him to focus, but they never seemed to work.

But Donnie never knew that this was a real struggle for Mikey. Yeah, he knew that Mikey would sometimes get upset when falling behind once in awhile, but it never occurred to him that this had always been a question on his brother's mind.

Donnie looked down at his brother, who looked like he was trying not to show how nervous he was. Why was he so nervous?

"Mikey, it's not that big of a deal. Some people just have different attention spans. I'm just able to focus on something for a long period of time. It's not exactly something you can change out of the blue. Why are you asking me this all the sudden?" Mikey seemed to become a little less nervous at his brother's calming voice, and he knew that Donnie wouldn't judge or make fun of him.

"I don't know, but are you sure you don't have any weird chemicals or something that can make me focus?" Mikey asked, almost sounding sarcastic. He was half joking, and half serious. If Donnie _did_ have anything like that, Mikey would take it in a heartbeat.

"No, no I don't. But I can tell you're upset by this." Donnie let out a small chuckle at the first sentence, turning his whole body towards Mikey.

"I guess… But are you sure there isn't anything that can fix this?" Mikey asked, admitting he wasn't that happiest at the moment.

"Fix? Mikey, there isn't anything to fix. You're great just the way you are, and yeah, maybe there is room for improvement for focusing, but that's nothing to get upset over. You'll always be the best little brother I could have." Donnie replied, reassuring his brother.

"Really? Thanks D!" This made Donnie smile. It's not like his brother to be anything but happy. Donnie had only wished the rest of the world was this easy to become happy.

"No problem. Do you want to take a break?" Donnie asked, not wanting his brother to get upset all over again about the equations scattered across the sheet of paper.

"Nah, not right now. Do you think I could do these by myself?" Mikey asked, feeling more confident than before.

Donnie nodded, getting up and ruffling Mikey's hair, exiting the room. He was glad that he could cheer his brother up, since he had made Donnie smile multiple times. He was even more happy of the fact that Mikey was doing his homework all by himself. Maybe he'll be doing this more often…

"Donnie! Come back I need you for the next question!"

At least, in the future he will.

 **Yay bro fluff! Donnie you're such a good brother! I'm planning on updating once or twice a week with this.**

 **I'm doing the next one about Leo, but I don't know who else. Please PM or just review if you want to give me a request! And OF COURSE I will give any of you credit for helping me out!**

 **Love you :3**


	3. Lucas Tucker

**Hay guys! After hearing your opinions, it seems like you guys want me to keep responding to your reviews the way I've been doing it, so I'll keep doing that! I got a couple of ideas to my surprise, so thank you so much! And I'm gonna get to every idea that I can, and the ones that I like. So far, I love all your ideas!**

 **And before responses, quickly question; Should I describe myself in my bio? Like my hair color and length, height and stuff like that. I don't know, I like that idea :) Now for responses!**

 **To RaphCallen2016:** **Mikey is super lucky to have a genius brother like Donnie, along with Leo and Raph. They all need each other at the end of the day!**

 **To pinksakura271:** **Sorry my Human Life story didn't grab you, but I'm thankful that you like this series. I've personally never had a problem with math, science on the other hand? Rip my brain cells. We'll all support Mikey, he's obviously capable of learning the material, Donnie will help! BTW, I love your ideas! Especially the one with Raph. ;)**

 **To Dreaming When awake:** **I'm glad that you and** **pinksakura271** **agree on that wonderful idea! And if I'm understanding your idea correctly, about Raph getting into a fight, he gets in a fight at school, and he talks to Leo before a teach or SPlinter lecture him? Interesting… And they boys are quadruplets, oldest to youngest: Leo, Raph, Donnie, and then Mikey.**

 **Here's what I've come up with! A huge thanks to** **Dreaming When awake** **and** **RaphCallen2016** **for the inspiration!**

"Hey Raphie-boy!" An annoying voice was heard, making Raphael flinch in irritation.

Lucas Tucker, quarterback on the school's football team, every girl's crush, the typical jock everyone loved, the teacher's favorite student, every parent's wet dream for a child, one of Raph's _biggest enemies._

It had been that way since the beginning of time, all the way back since second grade. Lucas was picking on Donatello, using elementary school taunts such as _nerd_ , and _smartypants_. Whatever he said, was mean enough to make Donatello cry. And of course, Raph being the protective brother he is, had caused Lucas to cry more than Donnie.

Lucas went home with a pretty bad bruise on his cheek, and an angry Raph ended getting scolded at by Master Splinter, along with the teacher. Though, Donnie was pretty satisfied with what his big brother had done.

Whatever the jock wanted, Raph didn't want to hear it. Ever since that day in second grade, both boys have had a fued going on that nobody could end. Raph had always had a hatred for the tall, buff, blond jackass. He was even a bit pervy towards some of the girls at school, that factor had made its own impression in his mind, considering he witnessed Lucas grab one of the cheerleaders in school, much to her dismay.

Raph taught him a lesson, and Lucas winded up having a sprained wrist. Both men ended up not getting in trouble, due to Lucas's perfect record with the principal, and the girl defending Raph's side of the story. And that was one of his _smaller_ run ins with Lucas.

Raph decided to be smart for once, and ignored the boy. It was after school, and Raph had to meet Leo after school to walk home together. Raph stayed after to finish a history project, and by his grade so far, he _definitely_ needed the extra time to finish the project. Leo on the other hand, decided to stay after to help one of his teacher reorganize the classrooms. He's such a goody-two-shoes.

What had made Raphael more tempered than usual, was the fact that he had gotten barely _anything_ done with his assignment.

"Aw, calm on Hamato! Where ya going? You meeting your boyfriend or something?" He sarcastically asked, jogging closer towards Raph from the end of the hallway. The last comment made Raph's eye twitch, but he wasn't in the mood to start something. To his own surprise, he kept ignoring the tough blonde and continued to walk towards the school doors.

"Oh wait, you're meeting your brother or something right? Brother, boyfriend? Same difference." Lucas spat, trying to get under Raph's skin. Raph turned, shoving the boy away from him, beginning to lose his temper.

One thing you should know when trying to annoy Raph, especially if you're trying _not_ to get hurt, is to _never mention his family._ You'd be asking to get punched in the face if you did so.

"Listen Tucker, I'm not in the mood today. Don't start somethin' ya can't finish." Raph threatened, standing his own ground. That should've been enough for the football player to take the hint, that Raph wasn't messing around.

"Wow Raph, violent so quick? And here I am, trying to have a nice conversation with you. Who taught you to act so viciously?" Lucas quickly walked next to Raph, whispering into Raph's ear to answer his own question. "Oh yeah, that old crappy asian man who isn't good for anything besides, what? Makin' wontons and teaching you and your stupid brothers moves from the karate kid movie?"

Raph's blood boiled, his eyebrows narrowing as he turned to face Lucas.

"You listen here blondie-" Raph was interrupted as he felt himself get shoved into one of the school lockers.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do jackass." Lucas spat, his hands grabbing onto Raph's shirt.

Raph pushed Lucas back, punching him square in the face. He could feel his fist pressing against his cheek, which reminded him of their first encounter

Lucas turned around, and punched Raph right in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the shorter of the two. Raph grunted, feeling short of breathe. He crouched, putting his hands on his knees as he looked towards the ground to catch his breathe.

Before Lucas could retort, Raph quickly caught his breath, and roundhouse kicked the blonde right in the stomach. Lucas fell backwards, sitting on the ground as he held his stomach region.

"You shut the fuck up about my father, along with my brother." Raph yelled, instinctively getting into a defensive fighting stance.

"Oh come on, you can't take a joke?" Lucas sarcastically asked, getting himself back on his feet.

"I bet any of your brothers, or should I say faggots in your marching band you call a family, could take a joke. I mean, they live with _you_ after all." Lucas had an ugly smirk on his face, looking more smug than ever.

Raph's eyes turned into sheets of pure white, as he grabbed Lucas by his throat, and slammed him into the lockers.

"You bastard! What did I just fucking say? Don't talk shit about my family!" Raph yelled, holding Lucas against the lockers by his throat, his grip only tightening. He could feel Lucas trying to breathe for air, his throat stressing against his grip. Lucas's face began to get darker, pleasing Raph.

"Raph? RAPH STOP!" He turned to see only older brother run towards him, yelling and calling his name.

"Raph let go of him! Now!" Leo ordered, grabbing onto Raph's right arm, pulling it away from the other boy. The brown haired boy hesitated, as his eyes went back to their normal shade of emerald green. His hands reluctantly let go of Lucas's neck, as his arms dropped to his sides, shrugging off Leo's grasp.

Lucas coughed, rubbing the front of throat in relief. He touched his cheek, immediately pulling his hand away as he began to feel the pain of a bruise forming.

"Bastard…" Lucas mumbled, wiping the small amount of saliva that dripped from his mouth.

"What did you just call me?" Raph yelled, stepping forward once more. He had _no problem_ with slapping Lucas so hard, his _grandkids_ would feel it.

"Raph enough! What is going on?" Leo already knew of Raph and Lucas's past, and had the knowledge of knowing that things could easily go insane if they're both unsupervised. He quickly stepped between the two, turning to face Raph.

"Nothin' Leo. Let's just go." Raph said bluntly, pulling Leo's arm as he walked towards the exit doors. Leo looked over his shoulder, and watched as Lucas stumbled towards the boy's restroom, disappearing from Leo's vision.

The two eldest brothers walked out of the school, the sky looking darker than usual, considering it was the evening. Leo looked at Raph, knowing that something was wrong. If it weren't for the fight that just broke out, Leo could tell that Raph was upset.

"So… why were you trying to kill Tucker back there?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow and putting his hand on his hip.

"He was just talking shit Leo, talkin' about Master Splinter… Mikey and Donnie… I couldn't take it." Raph admitted, avoiding eye contact with the blue eyed boy.

"What was he saying Raph?" Leo asked quietly, the words coming out in almost whisper. Raph looked down, his eyebrows arching as he recalls what had happened.

"Saying stupid things about Sensei, callin' him 'good for nothing'... calling you and the others fags and shit. I-I don't know." Raph stressed out the last part, not wanting to think about Lucas and his rude remarks to his family.

"Well, I don't think it was a good idea to start beating him up." Leo voiced his opinion, him being the most honorable out of his brothers.

"No, you don't fucking understand Leo. The shit he was saying, right to my face! He started pushin' me, I'm not gonna let him walk all over me! All the bullshit…" Raph couldn't finish his sentence, his emotions starting to take over.

"Hey, calm down Raph, I get it. I'm proud you stood up for our family. It's ok Raph…" Leo put a hand on his brother's shoulder, rubbing it ever so slightly, showing reassurance.

"Y-you're proud of me? For almost killing Tucker back there?" Raph was shocked, he would think that Leo would be _anything_ but proud of him. Leo gave Raph a smirk, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Of course! Not so much the killing part, but you had good intentions." Leo said, watching as Raph began to calm down a little.

"Thanks Leo. Do me a favor, and don't tell anyone about this. I'll get my ass handed to me by Sensei, and Mikey and Don will be up my ass about it." Raph pleaded, looking towards Leo.

"Sure, as long as you're ok. You _are_ ok though, right? Did he hit you anywhere?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Jeez, Fearless calm down I'm fine. Just a lameass kick, nothin' I can't handle."

"Alright… Let's go home. Mikey texted me before I found you. We're gonna be killed by the time we're home, he said he made dinner and he's been waiting." Leo showed Raph the text, and the shorter of the two laughed, but also feeling a little nervous.

"But you're sure you're fine about Lucas and everything? Nothing you want to talk about?" Leo questioned, not wanting Raph to bottle his emotions like he usually did.

Raph rolled his eyes, shrugging Leo's arm off him.

"Yeah I'm fine. That bastard got what he deserved. But I _will_ kill him next time he starts shit." Raph threatened, having an almost evil look in his eyes.

"Ok, just making sure. And do _me_ a favor, hold back on the cursing, will you?" Leo asked, earning a grunt from his brother. He didn't get a response, except he got a slap on the back of his head.

"Whatever Mama's boy." Raph taunted, putting his arms behind his head as he began walking away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Leo chased after Raph, catching up and pushing his shoulder.

Raph laughed, and surprisingly to Leo, didn't harm his brother back. He continued to laugh, putting an arm around his older brother. Leo rolled his eyes, but glad that Raph was over what just happened. He could tell that Raph wasn't 100% back to normal, but he knew Raph would go back to his old self in no time.

He's just glad he can be there for any of his little brothers.

 **I would of gotten this out yesterday, but I was hanging out with a friend and forgot to spell check and other things.**

 **Should I describe myself in my bio, so you guys can have a decent description about me?**

 **Anyways, I love you all! I hope you all have a great weekend, and keep giving me ideas to write about!**

 **:3**


	4. Household Chores

**Hay guys! I know I know, this is an extremely late update, and I'm very sorry about that. This week has been break, and I really wanted to spend time working on my Human Life series, so please forgive me? I've been kind of busy, and I appreciate your patience! :3**

 **Responses to awesome people!**

 **Special thanks to FanGirlOfEveryone for favoriting!**

 **To Skye7Diamond: Let's all root for Raph! I'm actually glad Leo showed up, Raph was choking him for crying out loud… but I get what you're saying! And I love the name change! You do you ;) And I love dogs! I'm a dog person all the way**

 **To pinksakura271: I 100% agree! Lucas isn't very nice, and being a female as well, Lucas deserves more than a bitch slap from Raph. The last thing you should do is involve family when** **fighting with Raph, and Leo and Raph will always have their own secrets from the others :)**

 **To Dreaming When Awake: Leonardo definitely knows how to calm Raph down! And I hopefully they don't get too annoyed with Mikey when they get home, they were late for dinner after all. And I love that idea for the main story! Maybe I'll use it?! ;) And yes, they boys are 15, and will always be unless I say otherwise :)**

 **Here's another one-shot!**

Mikey sighed as he slung the checker patterned towel over his shoulder. He finally finished the dishes, which wouldn't of taken so long if some people did their own dishes. But what are ya gonna do?

He put the towel onto the counter, feeling happy that he had finished the task. Lately it seemed as if he'd been doing all of the chores, though he wouldn't dare to complain. And it's not like he's mad about it either, he enjoys being useful to his family, but he wouldn't mind if somebody wanted to pitch in.

Mikey understood that everyone had their own things to do, and thoroughly respected that. But it's not like he didn't have his own things to do either, like his own school work or work on some nunchaku techniques he needed to perfect for the next day's training. And a little personal time with some video games would be very much appreciated.

That's when he suddenly remembered the long mental list of chores he still had to complete. After the dishes he had to dust the shelves in the dining room. And he knew how dusty they were, since they rarely ate in there, and they haven't had any guests over recently.

Mikey groaned, this was _not_ how he wanted to spend his Sunday afternoon. A little light bulb became lit inside his mind right after that thought. Maybe he could ask his brothers for help?

Mikey stepped out of the kitchen, running around the house in search of his brothers. His first stop was Donnie's room, his immediate older brother was always cooped up in there, hiding his genius mind from the world. Mikey wouldn't be surprised if Don came out one day with an evil plan of world domination.

But before the youngest could touch the door handle, he could hear his brother talking to himself rather loudly, I sign indicating that he was working on some random project he had to do. He scientific babble was hard to decider, especially through a closed door.

Mikey sighed, knowing that Donnie wouldn't be willing to help him out at the moment. His next choice was Raph, though he was certain that he wouldn't help out even if he wasn't doing anything. Just in case, he went to find his hotheaded brother, knowing that there's the slight chance of him helping.

As Mikey went down the stairs to find his other brother, and as he walked he could hear faint snoring coming from the other room. The youngest rounded the corner, only to find Raph napping the hours away, his body almost taking up the entire couch with his right arm hanging over the side.

There is no way Mikey is waking him up, especially to do chores. Mikey's learned that lesson multiple times, so Raph helping him out was a definite no.

"Two down, one to go." Mikey mumbled to himself, walking past Raph and towards the sparring room.

The sparring room was basically a smaller version of the dojo, but with less weapons and less space. This room was to practice in, or in Raph's case to let off some steam. Leonardo also like to use this room to meditate, getting the habit from Master Splinter.

But Mikey also knew better than to disturb his eldest brother's meditation session. If that was what Leo was doing, then the answer is a no-brainer. He'd have to do all the chores by himself, again.

Surprisingly to Mikey's luck, when he peeked through the opened door, he watched his eldest brother only practicing katas from yesterday's training.

Maybe Leo could help him with all the housework?

"Uh, hey Leo. Do you think you can help me with something real quick?" Mikey knocked the side of the door before talking, not wanting to scare Leonardo.

Leo whipped his head so he could face the door. He saw his youngest brother's head that had found its way into the room. Leo looked back at the clock, and realized that he'd been practicing for about two hours.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'm finished anyways." Leo took breaths between each word, practice making him short of breath. He gave Mikey a tired look, to which the latter replied with a smile.

"Thanks!" Mikey said, leading his brother into the kitchen. He let Leo watch him in confusion as he began to get the dusters out of the cabinet below the sink.

"Mikey, what exactly am I helping you with?" Leo asked with a raised eyebrow, putting a hand on his hip. Mikey stood up with the dusters in hand, giving one to Leo.

"You're gonna help me dust the shelves in the dining room!" Mikey answered, grinning as he brought Leo into the dining room. Leo gave his brother a look, crossing his arms and putting a smile on his face, tucking the duster underneath his arms

"You make it sound like it's fun." Leo said sarcastically. He looked up and saw Mikey chuckle, as the blonde began to dust the shelves all around the room. Leo rolled his eyes, and did the same.

Minutes passed, before Mikey spoke again, which has broken the awakes silence.

"Hey Leo, can you give me that chair?" Mikey asked, pointing to one of the chairs next to Leo. He nodded, pushing the chair towards Mikey.

"Remind me why I'm helping you?" Leo asked, smirking as Mikey stood on the chair to reach the top shelf. Leo could've easily gotten it if Mikey had asked him to, but Leo decided not to offer his help, since this was kind of amusing to watch.

"Uh… cause I'm an awesome little brother who usually does all the chores around here and you love me so much you that I'm probably your favorite?" Mikey answered, looking at Leo with a smile.

"You don't do all the chores around here. Don, Raph and I help out too." Leo defended, putting his duster onto the table. Mikey scoffed at Leo's response, giving his brother a look.

"Since when? Who's been doing all the dishes and laundry and vacuuming? It's been me, big bro." Mikey responded, jumping off the chair. Mikey wiped his forehead and looked around the room.

"Well at least I finished that! Thanks for the help, Leo!" Mikey took the duster off the table, and began walking to the kitchen.

But Leo quickly stopped him, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder and turning him around.

"Don't take it so lightly, but I'm sorry that we haven't been helping out lately, I didn't mean to burden you-" Leo was cut off by sudden laughter, to which Leo raised an eyebrow at.

"Dude chill! I'm fine, sure I'm a little pressured but it's nothing I can't handle! Don't freak out over it… but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to help a bit more." Mikey said, putting his hand on Leo's wrist.

Leo nodded in response, smiling as they walked back into the kitchen. Mikey put the dusters back where they belonged, before standing up and sighing.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta unload the laundry-" It was Mikey's turn to he cut off by the latter.

"Mikey, take a break ok? You seem to have done a lot around here." Leo indirectly ordered, feeling guilty that his baby brother has been doing almost all the chores around the house.

Sure, Master Splinter surely shares the load, being the father and everything. But lately he's been working at the dojo, coming home just in time to make dinner. And Mikey is more than happy to help, but he seems to have over burden himself lately.

Mikey thought about what Leo had said, before accepting the suggestion. Taking a nap and playing some videogames had Michelangelo's name written all over it!

"You're the boss!" Mikey shouted with a wink towards his brother, before running up the stairs to take a nice long nap.

Time to spend his Sunday afternoon like a normal person! Or at least, as normal as he can get.

 **Once again, I'm really sorry this is SUPER LATE, things have been happening and I'm trying to manage everything the best I can, please forgive me! ;;; I know this one isn't a suggestion, but the next one will be a strongly requested one…**

 **HINT BECAUSE IF YOU READ THIS YOU ARE AWESOME: (Even though anyone who reads my stories I love and appreciate very much)**

 **Raph and Mona and… Lucas?!**

 **Bai! I hope you guys have a nice night :3**


	5. Lucas Tucker Again?

**Hey guys! This is super late I know, but I have reasons and stuff… so please don't be mad. But anywho, the next one-shot is finally here!**

 **Responses to some amazing people!**

 **To Skye7Diamond:** **I got actually got this idea from the episode where they moved into April's farm house (2012 obviously) and April mentioned how Mikey did basically all of the household chores, so I was inspired. I'm glad you're excited, cause you're in for a great chapter!**

 **To JoinTheWeb:** **I agree 100%, as much as I love all these wonderful characters, crushing them is very interesting. I like your idea… possibly in the next chapter? Who knows, beating the fucking shit out of my readers is something I enjoy too ;D**

 **To pinksakura271:** **I'm glad you're very accepting to my late updates, but if you read above you know the reason why ;; To top off with your family, I have five including me, although my father doesn't live with me anymore. Donnie and Raph will always have their own adorable qualities, and Leo will always be a try hard to be a badass. (Like Keith from Voltron)**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter! Inspiration for the idea goes to** **Dreaming When awake** **and** **pinksakura272** **. Thanks you guys! Love you 3**

 **cough cough A little PSA, this one has a lot of f-bombs, so yeah read at your own risk… ENJOY :)**

The calm breeze pushed Mona's hair back from her shoulders, showing off the light pink straps from the tank top she was wearing. She looked over towards Raph, who was on his phone and texting his family.

This wasn't _exactly_ a date, but you couldn't deny the option. Although both Mona and Raph secretly hoped the other would think it's a date. They had planned on hanging out, just the two of them. But both have been pretty busy for the past few weeks.

Mona had been working on her science project after school and during weekends, leaving her booked for at least a month.

Raphael had been earning himself extra long training sessions, his father wanting him and his three brothers to go up the next level martial arts. His body had endured too many punches and kicks, every free hour he had was to restore his energy, or to do his own form of exercise, such as lifting weights and punching a punching bag.

Both of them sat on one of the park's benches, each of them awkwardly sitting there, not knowing what to say. Eventually, Raph stopped texting and looked at Mona, putting his phone away.

"Sensei said I should be back before dinner, so we got a couple hours to ourselves." Raph said.

"That's good. So, what do you wanna do?" Mona asked, looking around the park for inspiration.

"We could-" Before Raph could finish his sentence, his eyes met somebody walking up to them in a very suspicious way.

Now, I want you to guess who showed up.

Seriously, _guess who decided to fucking show up._

 _Motherfucking Lucas Tucker._

"Ay Raphie! Long time no see!" Lucas waltzed over to the pair, smirking at Raph. Raph's eye twitched at not only the nickname, but Lucas' presence.

Lucas' eyes soon lingered towards Mona, who only had her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Well, hello pretty lady." Lucas said with a hideous smile, walking closer towards the girl. Mona only gave him an annoyed look, remembering all the stories Raph had told her about him… well actually Raph was ranting about him rather than telling stories, but whatever.

Mona looked over to Raph, who was glaring holes into Lucas' jacket. Raph was _not_ about to let Lucas ruin his one shot at making Mona his girlfriend.

"Tucker, get the _hell_ away from her, I'm only warnin' ya once." Raph practically growled, tempted to stand up from his seat.

"Relax Raph, I'm just having a conversation with a _very_ hot lady. You wouldn't understand." Lucas made a glance at Raph, but quickly shifted his gaze over to Mona, who wasn't impressed _at all._

"Thanks for the compliments, but I'm already taken. Isn't that right babe?" Mona looked over at Raph for the last sentence, hoping he would catch on. Raph blinked with a blank expression on his face, before realizing what she was doing.

"Right! Yeah, uh sorry _bud,_ but she's not interested, so if you wouldn't mind, would ya do us a favor and _fuck off_?" Raph asked, putting an arm around Mona for a more drastic effect.

Lucas only rolled his eyes, before bending over and putting his hand on the side on Mona's face, attempting to stroke it. He leaned closer to her face, getting closer towards her ear.

"Come on sexy, you can do _so_ much better. For example, how 'bout you and me ditch this loser, and-" He couldn't finish his whisper, due to the _insanely hard_ kick that he received at his stomach.

Raph watched Lucas stumble backwards, holding his torso in pain. He snickered, watching the boy grunt in pain as he slowly regained his posture. Raph looked back over to Mona, who had an annoyed look on her face as she put her leg back down.

"You fucking bitch, I should've known. All you _sluts_ are just the same. Crying out for attention from guys like me, and the _moment_ we come along, you become fucking jackasses." He stated, glaring at Mona.

Raph stood up, glaring daggers at Lucas. He walked up to him, shoving his chest with one hand.

"Don't you _dare_ talk ta her like that. If you say one more thing like that, I'm gonna make sure that I'm the last face you see before ya wake up in a hospital." Raph growled.

Lucas shoved him back, his expression glaring at Raph.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do _short stuff_ , I'll say whatever the hell I want." He barks, moving closer toward Raph.

"Mona, _leave."_ Raph commands, his eyes never leaving Lucas.

"Like hell I'm leaving Raph." Mona says, standing up from the bench.

"I said _go._ This is about ta get ugly." Raph states, cracking his knuckles in an attempt to intimidate Lucas, who ignores the gesture and glares at Raph.

"Yeah hotty, you wouldn't wanna see your _boyfriend_ getting beaten up, would ya?" Lucas said in a mocking tone.

Mona glared at Lucas, before standing up straighter than before. She walked closer to the guys, pausing before slapping Lucas right across the face.

"First off, don't _ever_ call me 'hotty', or whatever fucked up nicknames you have for me. And two,-" she turned towards Raph, who had a surprised look on his face, not expecting Mona to be in the scene.

Mona slapped Raph across the face, although being more gentle than the assault she gave towards Lucas.

"As much as I appreciate it, I can fight my own battles." Mona says, with a slight smile of arrogance across her face. Raph blushed, put his hand over the cheek that had just been slapped.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, _but that was kinda hot_.

Lucas looked up, having an unreadable expression on his face.

"Now, I wouldn't wanna hurt a pretty lady like you,-" she shoved Mona by her shoulders. "But I will if I have to." He growled, reaching for her wrist. He grabbed it, giving it a tight squeeze before forcing Mona to look his way.

"Or, we can forget this ever happened, and have some fun back at my place." Lucas had a disturbing grin on his face, looking down at Mona.

Simultaneously, at the blink of an eye, Mona and Raph growled, and punched Lucas in the face. His grip from Mona's wrist was released, as he held his face in pain. Raph was going to continue the beating, before he was stopped by Mona, as she had put her hand on his chest. She walked towards Lucas, putting on a deadpanned look.

"Fuck you." She bluntly stated. And with that, she kicked him in the crotch, and watched him grunt in pain. Lucas held his body, looking at Mona. You could see the fright in his eyes as he limped away, walking towards who knows what.

All that mattered, was that he was out of the picture.

Mona turned back towards Raph, as she grabbed the collar of his shirt to bring him closer to her face. She then put a gentle kiss on his lips, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

Raph was in shock, his face having a stupid but heartfelt smile on his face. He put his hands around Mona's waist, and looked down at her.

He kissed her this time, except with more passion than before. The kiss lasted for a matter of seconds, before both pulled away to breathe the air around them.

"Not gonna lie, what you did back there was pretty hot." Raph panted quietly, staring into Mona's eyes.

"I could say the same thing about you." Mona said, before shifting her gaze from Raph's eyes to his lips.

She pulled him in for one more kiss, both of them wanting the moment to last forever. Raph pulled away subtly, the blush on his face becoming more red as the seconds went by.

"S-so does this mean, that like, we're… you know…" Raph stammered. He looked at Mona, who also had a very visible blush.

"Y-yeah! I guess it does…" Mona's voice lingered, wrapping her arms around Raph's neck.

They stood there for a moment, before both of them walked around the park, talking about random things that would come to their minds. In the end, both of their blushes never left their faces.

 **YAY I'M BACK AND I HAVE A REALLY FUNNY IDEA FOR THE NEXT ONE-SHOT AND I'M SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG I HAVE TOO MANY EXCUSES, BUT KNOW THAT I'M VERY SORRY! THE NEXT ONE-SHOT WILL BE SUPER SOON CAUSE I FUCKING LOVE THIS IDEA OK BAI I LOVE YOU GUYS 3**


	6. The Sleepover

**Hey guys! And can I just say… THIS IS PRETTY LONG! I had an idea in my head… but then this nice and fluffy idea didn't stay that way… WHAT HAVE I DONE?!  
**

 **Responses~**

 **Special thanks to Nehamee, Beakers47 and ThomasTheHuman for favoriting and/or following!**

 **To pinksakura:** **My bad, I was kinda in a rush to finish everything… I'll make sure it never happens again! And the idea I have for a one-shot will have Karai, Mona, April, and all the boys together, you'll see!**

 **To Skye7Diamond:** **Thanks for forgiving me.. Again lol. And yes, Raph x Mona is now official! In the one-shot world anyways.**

 **To Guest:** **All of them are the same age, 15-16. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **To Tmntisawesome:** **I love your idea! It'll be the next chapter! I'm kinda selfish and I really like the idea for this chapter, so I'm sorry if you wanted it to be this chapter, but it'll be the next one! And to answer your question, I love all of them equally, but if I** _ **had**_ **to choose, I would go with Mikey or Leo, which is ironic since both of them seem to like anime more than Raph and Donnie. But once again, it's hard to choose since they're all amazing!**

 **So many ships are in this chapter… I love it :D We shall continue, onto the next one-shot!**

 _ **(In this Karai and the gang are friends, cause in my Human Life story things are confusing, just know that a lot of these might not be connected to my other story, I'll tell you if it ever is 3)**_

* * *

"I will see you on Saturday morning, my sons." Master Splinter said, dragging his suitcase down the front steps and into the driveway, where a bright yellow car was waiting.

"Bye Sensei, have fun in Japan!" Mikey yelled back, waving vigorously. Splinter chuckled, shaking his head as he got into the taxi cab. Before the taxi drove off, he rolled down the window to say one last thing.

"Leonardo is in charge!" He yelled. And with that being said, he drove off into the distance, leaving the four boys alone for an entire week. His annual trip to Japan was to visit some family members that still lived there, along with wanting to visit his wife's and daughter's graves at the cemetery.

The teens walked back into the house, the feeling of new found freedom entering the room.

"Hey, we should invite-"

"No Mikey, didn't you hear what Sensei was telling us before he left? He said we couldn't have anyone over." Leo cut his little brother off, who rolled his eyes and dramatically sat on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Come on Leo, it'll be fun! We could invite April, Mona, LH, and _Karai_." Mikey said in a taunting tone, giving his eldest brother a look when he mentioned the leader's crush.

Donnie and Raph snickered in the background, finding humor over how quick Leo was to blush at even the mention of the girl's name. Leo glared at them, before looking back over to Mikey, who had an evil grin on his face.

"N-no Mikey, you heard me. No means no." Leo crossed his arms and stood above Mikey, trying to look and act like the leader Master Splinter had always expected him to be.

But Mikey wasn't gonna give up _that_ easy, so he did one thing he knew nobody, _especially his oldest brother_ , was able to deny. His evil grin quickly turned into a sad pout, as he purposely looked at Leo with sadness in his eyes.

"Please Leo! Don't you wanna hangout with everyone? And nothing bad will happen, I promise!" Mikey grabbed Leo's wrist, pulling on his arm as he pleaded.

"Uh guys, a little help?" Leo turned to his other brothers, who didn't seem to really care about the situation. Leo knew that as much as he _wanted_ to believe he was a strict, mature, and non-persuadable person, his little brothers, especially the youngest, could change his opinion at the blink of an eye.

Raph and Don looked up from their own conversation to look over at Leo, who had a pleading look on his face.

"Actually, I don't really mind having people over. It's not like we'll destroy the house or something." Donnie responded, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke. Raph nodded in agreement, before turning back towards his immediate younger brother to continue their conversation.

"Now, as I was sayin' Don, April-"

"Come on guys! You would really go against Splinter's orders that quickly? Raph I understand, but seriously Donnie?" Donnie only shrugged his shoulders again, not caring as long as April could come over.

Plus, he was especially happy since Casey was away for the weekend for his ice hockey tournament in New Jersey, which meant that he wasn't able to come over and ruin his quality time with April.

Leo groaned, and regretfully looked back at Mikey, who's famous puppy-dog-eyes had somehow managed to look even more upset than they did before. How Mikey was _still_ able to pull off such a childish look at the age of 15, will always be a mystery to everyone he knew.

Eventually, Leo couldn't take anymore, as he roughly pulled his arm away in defeat.

"Fine! We can have people over, but don't expect me to cover up for you if something bad happens!" Leo yelled, as Mikey smiled in victory.

"Yes! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to text a couple of people, you guys can just hang tight until they come." Mikey ran off towards the stairs, and a faint "This is going to be _epic_!" could be heard in the background.

* * *

Soon after that, April, Leatherhead, Mona Lisa, and Karai showed up at the front door. Mikey zoomed towards the front door to greet his friends.

"Hello ladies! And Leatherhead! Welcome to our humble home." He said, opening the door to let the guests inside.

Leo walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs to greet everyone, when he noticed they were all carrying sleeping bags. He raised an eyebrow as he walked closer to everyone, and closer to Mikey. He snagged the blonde's arm and brought him out of the kitchen.

"Uh Mikey, why do they all have sleeping bags?" Leo asked, eyeing his brother.

"You said we could have people over! So I invited them over to stay the night!" Mikey answered, his signature smile on his face.

"I meant that you could have people over to hangout with! Not to sleep over! We wouldn't even be allowed to have a girl, let alone _three girls_ over to sleepover!" Leo said in frustration, whisper-yelling so that nobody else could hear them.

"Oh sweet, are they here already?" Leo looked up the stairs to see Raph and Donnie walking down. They would have to agree with him on this, right?

"Yeah, yeah they are! And guess what, Mikey invited them to _sleepover!_ " Leo said, gesturing towards Mikey, who looked towards his brothers for a response.

"Really? That's cool." Raph said, walking towards the kitchen. Leo gave him a confused look, before turning towards Donnie, who had a happy… no wait scared?... stupid is probably the best way to describe it, look on his face. The blush on his cheeks almost made him look as if he was about to pass out, lightly concerning Leo.

"Mikey…" Donnie walked up to his only little brother, who didn't know how to react to his brother's odd behavior. Donnie put his hands on Mikey's shoulders, and looked down to meet his eyes.

" _Thank you, thank you so much._ " He mumbled, before letting go and slowly walking into the kitchen, all while looking up and mumbling his gratitude towards the sky.

 _You gotta be kidding me._ Leo thought to himself, not liking his odds in the situation.

"Well then, if we're done here, we got guests to entertain!" Mikey exclaimed, walking away before Leo could say anything else.

* * *

Eventually, everyone sat in the living room, all the furniture being pushed to the sides of the room so that they all could sit in the middle of the room and have more space. They all laid out their own sleeping bags, although Mikey offered Leatherhead the couch, since he was pretty tall and he didn't want his friend to be uncomfortable.

It was a late Friday night when Sensei left, so Leo demanded that they all at least stay inside, not wanting something bad to happen.

With Raph's arm over her shoulders, Mona spoke up, having a fun idea.

"Ok guys, let's play truth or dare." She said, having a mischievous look in her eyes. Everyone agreed, and soon they were all in a circle. **(And I'm pretty sure you can guess who's sitting next to who, and I'm too lazy to explain it so yeah let's continue.)**

"I'll go first since I came up with this genius idea." Mona laughed, while she sat up to get more comfortable. "Karai, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The Japanese girl looked up with a smirk on her face, not being one to back down from a challenge.

"I dare you to kiss Leo, _on the lips_." Mona said, as Raph and Mikey made kissing face to mock Leo, who sat with a blush on his face.

"Wow, we're jumping _right_ into this ok." April mumbled.

Karai only shrugged, and she forcefully grabbed Leo by his collar, and pushed her mouth onto his. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds, before she pulled away to wipe her mouth with the back of her wrist.

While everyone cheered and whistled, aside from Leatherhead who simply had his hand over Mikey's eyes, Leo sat there in shock, not knowing what to say or how to feel. Did that really just happen? With Leo having a happy, yet partially embarrassed, look on his face, it was Karai's turn to ask someone a truth or dare.

"Ok, I choose Donnie! Truth or dare, Einstein." Karai asked, while Donnie gave her an annoyed look due to the nickname.

"Truth." He answered bluntly, not wanting to fulfill a dare like Leo.

"Tell us how you _really_ feel about April, and don't be shy to leave out any details!" Donnie's face immediately had a bright red color scattered along it, his eyes widening while everyone only laughed around him.

"W-well, I think she's a r-really great friend, a-and I'm lucky to have s-someone who understands me o-on an academic level, such as h-herself." Donnie stuttered, trying to voice his opinion in a way that April wouldn't find out about his crush on her.

"Aw, thank you Don, I feel the same way about you!" April said, totally unaware of how nervous Donnie was. That statement made Donnie blush even more, as he put a stupid smile on his face while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aww, that was adorable Donnie!" Raph said in a mocking tone. Donnie glared at Raph, before an idea popped into his head.

"Well then Raph, it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Donnie asked.

"Dare." Raph said, having a smug look on his face. Donnie was glad that Raph had so much confidence in his reply, that would make Donnie's dare even more hilarious.

"I dare you to get your whole face done with makeup, and April, Mona, and Karai have to do it!" All of the three girls that were mentioned lit up, as they all ran to get their makeup out of their bags.

In the background, they could hear Mona saying "I've been waiting _forever_ to do this!" And that made Raph tense up, and look at Donnie.

"Donnie, don't make me come over there and do something I'll regret." Raph growled, his emerald green eyes glaring daggers at his brother. Donnie only snickered, as the girls came back and surrounded Raph.

"W-wait a second! Since when do you guys have so much makeup, you guys barely wear any!" Raph said in shock, looking around and feeling like he was getting surgery due to all the brushes and palettes around him.

"Raph, you really think this winged eyeliner is natural?" Karai asked, pointing towards her eye.

"You couldn't possibly believe my eyelashes are _this_ dark and long, I'm a redhead for crying out loud!" April exclaimed, directing Raph's attention towards her eyes.

"And do you really think my skin is this flawless, with these cheekbone and everything?" Mona asked, gesturing towards her whole face.

"Well you guys just make it look so natural! I don't know!" Raph yelled in anger, now starting to question how the girls around him really look.

"Boys are so stupid… Relax Raph. We don't put _that much_ on." Mona sighed, getting her foundation.

Everyone was silent, aside from Raph's complaints when April was doing his eyes. After what seemed like _hours_ , the three girls put their things away and moved away from Raph.

Mikey, Donnie, and Leo instantly started laughing, Mikey gripping onto Leatherhead's arm for support.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Raph growled, covering up his extreme embarrassment with anger. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, opening the camera app to look at his face.

"Wha… what did you guys do ta me?!" He yelled at the three girls, who were sat back into their original seats. Instead of acknowledging the tempered teen, they all stared at his face, them all being proud of their work.

"If only I could do eyeliner that good on myself…" April mumbled to herself, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"Ok ok stop! Mikey, if you don't quit laughin' I'm gonna beat you inta next week!" Raph continued to yell, although the blonde couldn't help himself but laughter even more.

"Raph, you make a _very pretty_ girl! Hahaha!" Mikey continued to laugh, clutching his stomach as he hunched over laughing.

"Oh that's it!" Raph jumped at Mikey, tackling him to the ground.

"Hey get off!" Mikey yelled, trying to wriggle out of Raph's grasp.

They wrestled on the ground, everyone sighing as they watched. They became used to the brothers fighting, although it got old after awhile.

Raph eventually pinned Mikey's wrists to the ground, as he hovered above the blonde.

"Say it!" Raph growled, the pin on Mikey's wrists tightening.

"No! I'm not saying Uncle!" Mikey responded, kicking his legs and trying to get away. Leo groaned at the sight, before standing up and walking towards the pair. The last thing he wanted was for someone to get hurt, or break something in the house.

"Raph get off of him!" Leo ordered, crossing his arms and glaring at Raph. Raph scoffed and turned around, raising an eyebrow at his older brother.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't?" Raph questioned. Leo took out his phone and pulled up a picture he had of Raph, who had just been finished getting his makeup done.

"I'll show this photo to Casey." Leo answered, putting a hand on his hip. Raph looked at him with wide eyes, before grumbling as he got off his youngest brother.

"I'm taking this shit off!" Raph exclaimed stomping towards the bathroom.

"Come on Raph! You just made us waste a lot of expensive products!" Karai yelled, throwing her arms up. Raph came back, and poked his head into the room.

"Well it's not my fault Donnie chose the dare, and it's not my fault that the crap you guys buy is extremely over-priced!" Raph retorted, walking into the bathroom to wash the makeup off.

Mikey got back up, and sat back into his original seat. He giggled as he thought of Raph wearing the makeup, and he earned a glare from Donnie and Leo. At that moment, April's head shot up as she made a loud gasp.

"Oh my god, I have an awesome dare! Can I go next, since Raph is washing off the makeup?" April asked, looking around for approval. They all nodded their heads and waited for April to speak.

"Ok sweet! Leatherhead, truth or dare?" She asked, looking at the tall teen.

"I'm guessing you want me to choose dare, yes? So dare." He answered, also being curious as to what he dare would be.

"I dare you to carry Mikey, and hold him like in the movie Lion King, and sing the part from The Circle Of Life." April said, hoping she explained it well enough. **(Same April.)**

"Are you serious? April come on, as awesome as that sounds, that's embarrassing!" Mikey exclaimed. Leatherhead chuckled, before getting up and lifting Mikey into the air.

"LH put me down! Come on bro, I'm begging you!" Mikey said, a blush forming on his cheeks as he was lifted even higher.

As Leatherhead began to sing the song, everyone started to laugh, along with Leo taking a photo of the event.

Raph eventually came out of the bathroom, before looking at the sight in front of him. He also began to laugh hysterically, bending over and putting his hands on his knees.

"Whoever had this idea, is a _genius_ , hahaha!" Raph continued to laugh, as he walked back into his original spot.

Leatherhead eventually put Mikey down after he began to squirm out of his grip. Once Mikey was back on the ground, he sat and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Leo, if you don't delete that picture I'll-"

"Mikey be quiet!" Leo cut him off, _the second time today_ , looking down the hall. Mikey immediately zipped his mouth closed, recognizing the serious

expression on Leo's face.

"What's goin' on?" Raph whispered to Leo, who kept eyeing the hallway. Leo stood up, and without making any noise, lifted one of the couch cushions where a hidden switch blade was tucked away. He grabbed it, and cautiously moved back to the middle of the room.

"Someone's in here." Leo whispered, although everyone in the room heard him crystal clear. As they all stayed quiet, the four brothers were able to sense someone else in the house, and thanks to their ninja training, it wasn't that hard.

"Karai, Mona, April and Leatherhead stay in here, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and I will go." Leo ordered, looking at everyone in the room.

"Um Leo, I think you're forgetting that Mona, April and I have also been training, along with Leatherhead, who definitely knows how to take care of himself." Karai argued, although still keeping her voice low.

"Look, you guys are our responsibility right now. If one of you gets hurt under our watch it won't be good. If anybody comes in I'm sure you guys can handle yourselves, but we don't know how many people there are, so just stay here!" Leo whisper-yelled, looking over his shoulder.

Karai didn't say another word, except she nodded and back away. The four boys slowly made their way in the hallway, all while staying stealthy. Leo, being in front, made his way up to the corner and poked his head into the room, where he saw three guys wearing all black look around the room.

Leo looked at his brothers, before nodding at them. They all nodded back, understanding what the leader meant. Leo quickly ran into the room, his brothers behind him.

"Stop what you're doing!" Leo yelled, startling the men. All of them reached into the coats, and pulled out guns. All of the brothers' eyes widened, not expecting them to have weapons other than a bat or their own fists.

"Listen kids, we don't wanna hurt ya, just let us grab some stuff and we'll be on our way." One of the guys, he was tall and fairly built, yelled while pointing the gun at them.

"Now!" Leo yelled, and soon, all of them were fighting.

Donnie ran up to one of them, he was average height and a bit overweight, and before he got the chance to pull the trigger, Donnie was already hitting the gun out of his hand, and quickly pinned him to the floor.

Raph charged at the guy furthest away, who was pretty tall and practically a stick. The guy clumsily shot, but luckily missed and Raph dodged the bullet. He punched the guy in the face and then kicked his rib cage, causing him to fall over. Raph quickly kicked the gun away, and pinned the guy as he laid on his stomach.

Leo and Mikey went for the main guy, who had his gun pointed at them. He quickly shot, but he was shooting at thin air, because the two brothers were already behind him. Leo grabbed the man's left arm and his right shoulder, before kicking the man's knee, bringing the guy down. Mikey quickly grabbed the gun and put it to the side, as Leo pinned the guy down.

"Mikey, call the cops." Leo ordered, not looking up from the guy. Mikey nodded, standing up and reached into his pocket. But when he put his hand is his pocket, he didn't feel his phone.

 _Shoot! I probably left it in my room._ Mikey thought to himself. His other option was the house phone in the kitchen, so with that thought in his mind, he raced into the kitchen to grab the phone.

As he ran in, he knocked into a tall black figure. Mikey fell backwards, and looked up to see a man in all black, holding a gun in one hand, while the other was holding one of Master Splinter's tea cups he brought back from Japan from his visit last year. Michelangelo's eyebrows narrowed, as he used his legs to trip the man, who fell instantly.

As the man fell, he let go of the gun and and tea cup, leaving them to fly in the air. Mikey quickly stood up and caught both items, quickly putting them on the kitchen counter. The man got up, and made his way towards Mikey. The man punched him in the face, leaving a scratch due to his ring. Mikey growled, recovering quickly and kicked him in the groin, making the man fall on his knees with a loud groan. Mikey reached up and grabbed the gun, and pointed it at the man's head.

"Don't move bro!" Mikey threatened, slowly walking towards the phone while his eyes never left the man's body. Mikey quickly grabbed the phone to call 911. As Mikey began to dial the number, he heard the man laugh in the background.

"What's so funny?" Mikey asked, confused as to why the man would laugh at a time like this.

"You wouldn't shoot, you're too much of a pussy." The man mocked, slowly getting up. Mikey pointed the gun directly at the man, although his hand was definitely shaking.

"C'mon kid, do it, _I dare you_." The man spat, challenging the young teen. Mikey's eyes went wide. Was he actually going to shoot the man if he tried to do something? Was he going to be responsible for someone going to the hospital, and possibly _dying._ Would he really live up to the threat?

But before Mikey could do or say anything, a tall figure slowly made its way into the room. Mikey recognized that frame from anywhere, _Leatherhead_.

Leatherhead grabbed the man by his hair and quickly pinned him to the ground. His eyes almost looked white with all the rage he had in his system.

"Call the police, Michelangelo. I've got it from here." Mikey nodded, and quickly dialed 911.

* * *

The cops came in a short amount of time, and took the four men into custody. They tried to contact Master Splinter, but the boys explained to them that he was most likely on the plane by now, and would be for the whole night.

While Leo and Karai talked to the cops, the rest of the brothers went back to their friends, who were still in the living room.

"Are you guys alright?" Raph asked, looking at all his friends. Everyone nodded, and Mona ran up to Raph to give him a tight hug.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again Raphael, understand?" Mona scolded, not letting go of her boyfriend. Raph rested his hand on the small of her back, a small gesture that he did to reassure others, although he would deny it.

"That goes for you too Donatello, you guys had us scared shitless!" April yelled, hugging Donnie around his neck. Donnie hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, glad that she wasn't hurt.

Before Leatherhead could say anything to his blonde companion, Mikey ran up to him and hugged him around the waist.

"You're alright, right LH?" Mikey said, not meeting Leatherhead's turquoise eyes.

"I am quite alright, my friend. But what about yourself? You seem to have a scratch on your cheek, Michelangelo." Leatherhead responded, moving backwards to see Mikey's face.

"What scratch?" Raph asked, breaking away from Mona to walk towards his brother. Leatherhead let go of Mikey, giving him some space to be checked by his brothers.

"Raph, I'm fine-"

"Shut up." Raph cut him off, tilting Mikey's face to the right, where a single cut lies on his cheek.

"Raph move, let me check it out." Donnie gently turned Mikey towards him, examining the cut. After for what seemed like hours of complete silence, Donnie sighed and took a step back.

"It's nothing too deep, you don't need stitches, but I should probably bandage it and clean it." Donnie said, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder. He then turned to Raph, eyeing him from head to toe.

"And you're not hurt either, right?" Donnie questioned. Raph simply shook his head, remembering that he hadn't let the man lay a finger on him.

"Ok, could you get Leo for me? I wanna make sure he isn't hurt either." Donnie asked, and Raph only rolled his eyes.

"You're worrying too much, but I'll get him for ya." Raph responded, walking down that hall, where the cops were questioning the eldest and Karai. Donnie glared at Raph for a moment, before pulling Mikey into the kitchen to take care of his cut.

"Ok Mikey, just sit here." Donnie patted the kitchen table, gesturing for Mikey to sit down. He had learned over time (And by that I mean his brothers are always getting into fights or accidents.) that the table was the perfect height for them to be at his eye level, so that he could have the best angle for dealing with injuries.

They stayed silent for awhile, and Mikey let his immediate older brother clean and bandage the cut. But before Donnie finished unwrapping the bandage, he spoke up.

"Hey uh, D. Can I ask you something?" Mikey asked, the smallness of his voice made Donnie perk up, not being used to his brother sounding so distraught and lost.

"Yeah, what is it?" Donnie asked, looking into Mikey's eyes, although the blonde looked his hands, which were being fiddled with on his lap.

"If someone tried to hurt you, so in defense you threaten to hurt them back, does that make you a bad person?" Mikey asked, trying to put is words in the most theoretical situation.

"Well, if it's for defense, then of course not." Donnie answered, not understanding why his brother would ask such a question.

"Ok… but let's say that you wind up hurting the person, and he ends up really hurt, or even _dead_ , would you still not be a bad person?" Mikey asked, meeting Donnie's eyes.

"W-well, if the perpetrator tried to kill you, but you killed him in defense, then yes, you still wouldn't be a bad person. Why do you ask? Did something happen?" Donnie asked, concern filling his eyes.

"When I came into the kitchen, there was another guy. And he had Sensei's cup and a gun. So I got the cup and gun, and pointed the gun at him. I threatened him, but he said I was too afraid to actually… shoot. But I wouldn't of done it! It was just an empty threat. But what if both of us were wrong, what if I _did_ shoot him, what if I was responsible for…" Mikey couldn't finish his sentence, due to his throats holding back the words, as his filled with tears.

"Mikey…" Donnie couldn't do or say anything else, except hug his brother.

"You would've just been defending yourself. And even if you did hurt him, everyone would understand, you wouldn't be a bad person, Mikey." Donnie said reassuringly.

"Y-yeah, you're right." Mikey said, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

Donnie continued to unpackage the bandage, until it was out. He gently put it on Mikey's cheek, ruffling his hair as a gesture of affection.

They both walked back into the living room, where Leo and Karai were talking to everyone about what the cops had said.

"Leo, you're okay right? You weren't hurt?" Donnie asked, Mikey leaving his side.

"No, I'm fine, you?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine. I had to patch up Mikey though." Donnie mentioned, and Leo quickly turned towards his youngest brother, who was talking to April.

"Hey Mikey, you okay?" Leo asked, turning Mikey around by his shoulder.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a scratch!" Mikey said, his signature smile planting itself on his face. Leo lightly squeezed his shoulder, before turning away to talk to Karai.

The cops left twenty minutes after they had questioned everybody. They trusted the teens that they would call their father in the morning, since he would probably be off the plane by then.

Everybody went to bed in the living room, Raph having a protective arm around Mona, both sitting on the couch, Donnie and April laying right next to each other, Karai hugging Leo's arm, and Leatherhead laying his arm over Mikey's torso. He was too nice to kick Raph and Mona off the couch once they fell asleep on the couch together.

Everything turned out for the better at the end of the day, and they couldn't be anymore thankful to have each other.

* * *

 **Ok uh, my original idea was just for nothing to go wrong, but suddenly I changed that idea? Anyhow, the next two chapters will be posted at the same time, since both were requests and I'm too nice to post one before the other.**

 **Have a good night! 3**


	7. The First Fight

**Hey guys! And can I just say, holy mother of mutagen I GOT SUCH AMAZING FEEDBACK FROM THE LATEST CHAPTER! I got a shit ton of reviews and requests, and I'm gonna try to get them all done, I really need to work on writing more, I'll get better!**

 **Also, I wrote a SNK fanfic, just a small one if you wanna check it out. :D**

 **Responses to some amazing people~**

 **Special thanks to~ Arachnide for favoriting and following!**

 **To FanGirlOfEveryone:** **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the feedback :)**

 **To Beakers47:** **That was my first one-shot, and I'm really happy you liked it! I'm going to try to make lore one-shots like I did with The Sleepover. And you're welcome, I love writing new chapters for people to enjoy!**

 **To Skye7Diamond:** **Yeah, the story suddenly took a dark turn, idk why but it did! And I really like that idea! Thanks for clearing some things up over PM, I can't wait to write it!**

 **To Arachnide:** **Thanks for all your reviews, wow! And I strangely like that idea, and thanks for complimenting my writing, it means a lot! I'm glad you're enjoying the one-shots so far!**

 **To Dreaming When Awake:** **Yeah, I always had this vision of something embarrassing happening to Raph, like him getting makeup or getting dressed up, mainly for comedic reasons. And blackmail is the best mail :)**

 **This idea is by** **TmntisAwesome,** **and by** **Dreaming When Awake** **(you mentioned this idea in a PM) this is a Raph and Donnie bro-fluff, about Raph's first fight with Lucas. I'm putting two requests into one because I'm awesome like that…ENJOY!**

"Back off gap-tooth!" Lucas pushed Donnie's shoulder, forcing him away from the row of lockers that were once in front of him.

It was freshman year, the new school being much bigger than the school before. That meant that there were more students, which meant there were more people to become friends with, and more people to become enemies with.

Now, Donnie had his very first encounter with Lucas back in second-grade, so you could say they've known each other for a while.

That was when Lucas had made fun of Donnie with mean words, before getting beaten up by Raph. But that wasn't really a _fight_ fight. That was just Raph throwing random punches and kicks.

The first _real_ fight, happened in high school, where Lucas had come back with more muscle and attitude.

As Lucas had pushed Donnie to the side, he had been able to get to his new locker. He struggled for a little, but he eventually got it open and began to put his things in.

Donnie shrugged off the violent shove, and stood to the side to wait for Lucas to move. Because _of course_ the universe hated him, and put his locker _right_ next to Lucas's.

Although if Donnie really wanted to, he probably could've knocked Lucas out right then and there, and maybe the bullying would stop. Because as much football and weightlifting as Lucas did, Donatello had been practicing ninJutsu for practically his whole life. And might he add that he's also grown up with _Raph_ his entire life.

But Donnie didn't want the violence. He was more of a thinker, and could always find a safer and more mature answer to all his problems.

He couldn't find the answer right now though, so he opted to stand to the side and let Lucas do what he needs to do.

Donnie snickered to himself, thinking of his actions like he was taking care of a small child…. Kinda like Mikey. Although Donnie would usually just pick him up and throw him out of whatever room he was in

But he couldn't really do that with Lucas.

As Lucas shut his locker loudly, he looked over at Donnie, and walked up to him angrily.

"The hell you snickerin' about?" Lucas asked glaring at Donnie. Surprisingly enough, Lucas had grown taller than Donnie. Back in middle school, they were around the same height, Lucas being an inch or so shorter. Oh how the tables have turned.

"N-nothing." Donnie mumbled, planning to walk away. With any luck, he'd just carry all of his supplies through homeroom, and organize his locker in between classes.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you, probably 'cause of your fucked up teeth." Lucas pointed out, walking closer towards Donnie, making the latter back up.

Just then, something snapped in Donnie's head.

He wasn't sure why it happened, but it did.

"Back off! I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupidity. I have _much_ more important things to do than waste my time with your dumbass insults, that, take what? Two brain cells to come up with? So why don't you go back _football_ , or whatever fuckboy sport you play, and we can both get on with our day!" Donnie yelled, making both Lucas and himself surprised.

Did he really just lash out on Lucas like that? Part of him was happy, as he finally built up the courage to stand up for himself, but the other part was _mortified_. He could practically see the rage boiling inside Lucas.

"The fuck did you just say? You better start putting your money where your mouth is, dipshit." Lucas growled, shoving Donnie against a wall. He could feel Lucas's weight on him, making him _very_ uncomfortable.

But soon, that weight was lifted off him. He blinked, and soon realized why.

Holy shit.

 _Holy shit._

 _ **Holy shit.**_

Donnie took a heavy breath, and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Raph, _yes, Raph,_ was already on top of Lucas. He had both of the blonde's arms above his head with one hand, while the other _repeatedly_ punched Lucas in the face.

Did Raph even know what happened? Or did he just see Lucas pinning someone against a wall and _charged_?

"Get off me, asshole!" Lucas yelled, struggling against Raph's right grip. For a tiny guy, he sure had big hands _if you know what I mean-_ wait what get back to the story.

As much as Donnie did enjoy Lucas getting the crap beaten out of him, what was it, the thousandth time? Donnie couldn't help but look the other direction with a glare on his face.

Why did Raph _always_ have to come in and 'save the day' for him? Donnie was _clearly_ handling the problem himself, and didn't need Raph's help. He wasn't _Mikey_ , he didn't need his brother to protect him all the time. (Though Mikey would disagree with that.)

Eventually, Lucas managed to escape from the tight grip around his wrists, and push Raph off of him. He quickly got up, and glared at Raph.

Raph glared back, waiting for his next move. But instead, Lucas stood up straight and grinned.

"You're lucky this is the first day, I would _actually try_ , but I don't feel like putting a bad mark on my perfect record."

"Perfect record? Ha! Your record is gonna be the _last_ thing you'll be worryin' about the next time ya start soemthin' with me." Raph threatened.

Lucas only rolled his eyes, and glared at both Raph and Donnie. He walked away, not saying another word to the brothers. Raph cracked his knuckles, before walking towards Donnie, who was still looking away from the ordeal.

"So, ya mind tellin' me what happened?" Raph asked, looking up towards his immediate younger brother. Donnie made eye contact with Raph, having a bitter look in his eyes.

"Why would I need to tell you? You _clearly_ took care of it yourself." Donnie said, sounding sarcastic. Raph raised his eyebrow at his brother's odd behavior.

"A simple 'Thank you' was probably too much to ask for, right?" Raph said, comically.

"Why do you always do this?" Donnie looked at Raph, glaring at his red-loving brother.

"Do what?" Raph asked in confusion. Shouldn't Donnie be _thankful_? After all, Raph did just save Donnie's ass from getting beat.

"Yeah, like you don't know. You _always_ get involved when it comes to something between Lucas and I! Why can't you let me handle my own problems?" Donnie yelled in frustration. Raph's eyes widened at his brother's voice, not expecting the humble one to be so loud.

"Woah woah, what? If I'm not wrong, every time he bothers you, ya end up against a wall. I'm helpin' ya out!" Raph yelled, losing his temper.

"Yeah, well this time, I had it handled. I don't need you to fight my battles for me." Donnie crossed his arms in annoyance, not liking to be treated like a child.

"Oh really? You 'had things handled'? If I'm not wrong smartass, he was on top of ya just a moment ago! What was I supposed ta do?" Raph retorted, his eyebrows creasing above his emerald green eyes.

"Well gee Raph, I don't know! How about giving me a chance to use my fighting skills? We both know ninjutsu, meat-for-brains! But you with your gigantic temper can't let me handle things myself!" Donnie yelled, also beginning to lose his temper.

That's something they both share, a temper. Although Donnie's is more hidden, he still has one.

"This is the thanks I get for savin' your ass?"

" _Save_? Raph, all you did was get involved, and act like a hero. It's like you don't even trust me to handle things myself."

"I do trust you! But everythin' you've been doing for the past _eight years_ , is anything _but_ handlin' that shit!"

"How about this, let me handle my own shit for now on, I don't need you."

"Ya know what? Fine, I'm _done_. Have somebody else save your sorry ass next time."

With that said, Raph walked away, just as the bell rang. Donnie stood in silence for a short while, instantly regretting everything he had said. If only he could take it back…

Luckily, since it _was_ the first day of highschool, Donnie used the excuse that he was trying to find his classroom, hence why he was late. In the back of his mind, all he could think of was how poorly he acted before homeroom.

When lunch came around, Raph and Donnie sat on opposite sides on the table, both receiving very strange looks from Leo, Mikey, April, and a new found friend named Casey. Luckily, that period went quicker than expected, and Donnie continued on with his day until it was time to go home.

The walk home was less awkward, considering that Raph spoke to Leo the whole time, while Donnie spoke to Mikey. The second they all got inside, Raph instantly went up towards his room, wanting to avoid all contact with Donnie.

Leo quickly pulled Donnie to the side, however, before he could escape and do the same thing as Raph.

"Listen, I can tell something's going on between you and Raph." Leo started, giving Donnie the 'mother hen' look.

"Oh really? Was it that obvious?!" Donnie sarcastically responded, widening his eyes. He immediately put a deadpan look on his face, and proceeded to walk away. Leo snatched his arm before he could take another step.

"Look, I don't know what this is about, but you guys need to make up and apologize to each other." Leo instructed, letting go of Donnie and crossing his arms.

"I know Leo, I don't _need_ you to tell me that. I'll do it later." Donnie once again, proceeded to walk away. And once again, Leo stopped him.

"No, you're gonna do it now. It'll only make things worse the longer you wait. And you _know_ how Raph is." Leo demanded.

" _Fine_." Donnie stated, huffing as he got out of Leo's grasp. As he left, he looked over his shoulder to glance at Leo.

"Mother hen…" Donnie mumbled, continuing to walk away.

"H-hey! I am _not_ -"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say _Mom_."

"Just go apologize!"

Donnie rolled his eyes, but reluctantly went up the staircase, closer to Raph's room.

Donnie sighed, as he put his bag down in the hall, next to his door, which was right across the hall from Raph's room.

Donnie quietly knocked on the door, and he received a muffled 'come in.' from the other side. He slowly opened the door, which revealed Raph, who was playing and feeding his pet turtle, Spike.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They both stayed in awkward silence, trying to occupy themselves to avoid any conversation. This lasted for what seemed like hours, before Donnie looked up to look at Raph.

"Look Raph, I'm-

"Ya don't have to apologize or whatever." Raph interrupted, making Donnie _very_ confused.

"I get it, I was bein' 'over protective', or whatever ya wanna call it. I'll stay out of your hair." Raph said, shrugging his shoulders and continuing to play with Spike."

"Dude, that's not what I meant. I was just _mad_. I didn't mean what I said. So, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Although, I wouldn't mind if you would let me handle my own shit once and awhile." Donnie smirked at the end, trying to make eye contact with his brother.

Raph eventually looked up, meeting Donnie's eyes, he smirked, keeping his hand on his pet.

"Fine, but if I see ya against a wall for more than three seconds, I'm gonna step in." Raph said, raising his eyebrows at his brother.

Donnie snickered, letting his eyes linger around his brother's room for a short while. His room wasn't that small, it's just that he crammed so much stuff in it, the room appeared smaller than average. He had a _drum set_ in his room for Christ's sake!

"And uh… I'm sorry too." Raph quickly mumbled, turning towards Spike to distract himself from blushing.

"What was that, Raph? I couldn't hear you?" Donnie teased, putting a hand behind his ear. Raph growled at his brother's actions, removing his hand from his pet.

"I said… I'M SORRY!" Raph yelled into his brother's ear, making the latter regret his actions immediately. He rubbed the side of his head, getting a headache due to his brother's loud apology.

"Apology accepted…" Raph left the room, with Donnie behind him.

They both went down the stairs, and went towards the TV room. Leo happened to be sitting on the couch, watching… well… you can probably guess.

"Seriously Leo? You're still watchin' Space Heroes?" Raph said, sitting down and grabbing the remote. Leo huffed in annoyance, as he let his brother take it and sit on the chair, across from their sofa. Donnie sat besides Leo, staring at whatever show Raph was about to put on.

"So, I'm guessing you guys made up?" Leo asked, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Oh really? How'd you figure that out, Einstein?" Donnie asked sarcastically, turning towards his eldest brother.

"Well, the fact that you two aren't avoiding each other, and I heard Raph, along with everyone else in Manhatten, apologize to you." Leo responded, putting a hand through his black hair.

"And what's with you and the sarcasm today?" Leo questioned, turning towards Donnie.

"I don't know, I guess I'm in a sarcastic mood. Or maybe I've been possessed." Donnie answered, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"I would believe the second part." Mikey said, walking by as he made his way into the kitchen. Donnie snickered, and turned back towards the television, which had some rerun of a wrestling match. Donnie didn't mind though, he strangely wasn't in the mood to watch one of his science documentaries.

All he knew, was that the next four years were going to be _very_ interesting.

 **WOOHOO! Ok I hope you guys liked this, the next one is already half way done, since I've been working on three stories at once for the last couple of weeks.**

 **Also, from the 6th-20th, I've been in Florida, and didn't take my laptop to upload fanfics on, since I'm still getting used to the app.**

 **I hope you all have a great night!**

 **P.S. If you love Attack on Titan, I wrote a fanfic so you should go check it out :)**


	8. House Party

**Hey guys… Late update I know, I'm working on my timing. Think of this as a late Thanksgiving gift from me to you guys.**

 **Special thank to CaylaRose for following and favoriting! Welcome aboard this monstrosity of a collection of one-shots.**

 **Anyways, response time!**

 **To FanGirlOfEverything:** **Thanks for the compliment! And I'm starting to work on a bunch of one-shots at a time, so they can come out soon.**

 **To SKye7Diamond: You guys really seem to love Lucas. And by 'love', I mean deeply hate his guts. And I don't think Lucas will ever learn his lesson.**

 **To Arachnide: I'm very happy to see your review! And thank you, I had a wonderful time, I got to see my little cousins! Aw, that's so cute. I'll mention you as long as you support my writing! And for your idea, I actually added a bit of that into this chapter. I'm not the best at writing that type of thing, and I couldn't come up with a way to write an entire one-shot about it. (Check your PM's) And thanks for liking it! Here's the next one-shot!**

 **To Beakers47: i'm glad you enjoyed it! Some… interesting things happen to Raph this time, hopefully you enjoy it!**

 **This idea is brought to you by Skye7Diamond. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Raph put down the last bowl of chips onto the kitchen counter, before looking over the area to make sure everything looked alright.

"Okay, I finished locking the sparing room, bro!" Mikey shouted from the hallway, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Great! They should be coming any minute now." Raph gave his brother a thumbs up as he walked over to him.

Mikey was about to say something, before he heard two pairs of footsteps walk down the staircase. He looked up to see Leo and Donnie walking side by side, looking at the mysterious decorations that were littered along the railings and the walls.

"Hey guys, what are all the decorations for?" Donnie asked with an eyebrow raised, pulling the colorful balloon string that laid on the flat part of the railing.

"O-oh! Hey guys! Weren't you supposed to be at April's to study or something?" Mikey questioned, glancing at an equally nervous Raph.

"Yeah, but she wound up being sick so we couldn't come over. So back to Donnie's question-" Leo had been interrupted when all four brothers heard the doorbell ring. Mikey and Raph looked at each other with wide eyes, before they each grabbed their brothers by the shoulders.

"That's too bad! Maybe you can go over Casey's to study?" Raph offered, while he and Mikey pushed them towards the backdoors to their backyard.

"It's for college calculus, Casey can't even do basic addition. And why are we going out the back door?" Donnie halted his brother's movements and pushed Mikey's hand off of his shoulders.

"Yeah, and someone is still at the front door." Leo also managed to get Raph off of him, and he head towards the front door with Donnie.

"Shit!" Raph yelled out loud and looked up towards the ceiling, while Mikey ran after the two boys.

Raph went after him, and both brothers wound up staring at Leo and Donnie, who were questioning the person- or should they say people- at the door.

"Who are you guys?" Leo already got into a defensive stature, considering the weird behavior of the three men at the door.

"We're just here for the party man." One of the guys spoke up, and attempted to push the oldest out of the way.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong house… Wait a minute." Donnie looked over towards Raph and Mikey, who once met the brunette's gaze, quickly looked away to avoid eye contact.

"You guys gotta be kidding me! You're throwing a party? Seriously?!" Donnie yelled in shock, trying to meet their eyes.

"Is that alcohol?" Leo asked one the of the guys, who had a _very_ suspicious bottle that had the label out of Leo's vision.

"Come on Ryan, I thought I told you guys _no alcohol_!" Raph groaned, walking towards the door. He managed to move Leo out of the way, allowing the three guys to walk into their home.

Leo and Donnie stared at the strangers for a couple of seconds, before glaring over at Mikey and Raph

"You guys better start explaining _exactly_ what's going on." Leo demanded, crossing his arms.

Before either of the guilty teens could answer, all four boys jumped when they heard a loud crash coming from the living room.

"D-don't break anything!" Donnie yelled, quickly going towards the noise. While Donnie handled the newly found houseguests, Leo grabbed his brothers by their ears, much to their dismay, and dragged them towards the kitchen table.

"Sit." Leo ordered, clearly showing his anger.

Mikey sat down without question, while Raph rolled his eyes and swatted Leo's hand away.

" _Sit._ " Leo ordered again, glaring at Raph. Raph hesitated before sitting, resting his head on his hand. Leo pinched the skin between his eyebrows, trying to collect his thoughts. He grunted, before looking over towards his brothers.

"What makes you two even _think_ this was a good idea? How could you- why would you- I don't even know how to put this into words." Leo scolded, walking around in small steps as he spoke.

"Look, we thought that you and Don were gonna be at April's, and Sensei is staying at the dojo overnight for some gas leak problem, right? It's not _that_ big a' deal." Raph grunted, glaring back at Leo.

"Oh really? Well I'm glad you were throwing a party without _any_ supervision, especially when there's alcohol." Leo spoke with a condescending tone, which made Raph's blood boil.

"I told them no alcohol! And we don't need any of that 'supervision' bullcrap, it'll be fine. It was Mikey's idea anyways." Raph pointed to the short blonde he had spoken of, who had previously distracted himself from the argument.

"It _was not_! After I told you about Leo, Donnie and Sensei not being here, you had the idea! You were the one who invited people over! All I did was buy decorations and snacks, don't even _try_ to blame all this on me, bro." Mikey argued back, defending himself.

"Stop actin' so innocent, you still went along with it!" Raph yelled back, leaning closer towards his brother in an intimidating manner. Leo took action quickly, and pushed Raph back by his shoulder.

"Look, it doesn't matter who's idea it was. The point is, we're calling the party off. Tell your friends in the lounge that they have to leave." Leo let go of Raph's shoulder after he spoke.

"Small problem with that, dude." Mikey mumbled. Leo and Raph looked at where Mikey was, and saw that he was looking out one of the windows in their kitchen.

Leo and Raph walked closer to the window, and squinted their eyes to get a better look outside. Their eyes widened as they looked at each other, and then outside once more to confirm what they were seeing.

There were at least five different cars on the street, each having a handful of people stepping out of them. Mikey stepped back and stared at Raph in shock.

"How many people did you invite?! How do you know _this many_ people?" Mikey questioned, while Raph only shrugged at his answer.

"I just invited a bunch of people from my contacts." Raph stated, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't think I bought enough snacks, should I go get more?" Mikey asked, glancing at the chip bowls on the counter.

"No that's fine, we got some more stuff in the cabinets. You could get some more soda though." Raph replied, putting his hand against his chin.

"I'm on it!" Mikey was about to leave, but as he turned he felt a hand on top of his head, making him turn his whole body away from the door.

"You're not going anywhere. You and Raph have to tell all of those people out there that the party is cancelled." Leo said, putting both of his hands on his hips.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but there's at least _twenty_ people outside, they're not gonna listen ta us!" Raph argued, taking a step closer to Leo.

Both brothers glared at each other with anger, when they heard knocking from the front door. Mikey ran up to the door and opened it, having a smile on his face.

"Hey Mondo! Glad to see you could make it. What's up Leatherhead? How's it been? Spider Bites! Surprised to

see you here, bro!" Mikey continued to greet everyone at the door, letting them all in one-by-one.

Leo managed to squeeze through the crowd of people entering their house, and was able to get to Mikey, who had the door wide open.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to tell them to _leave_!" Leo scolded, watching the other teens- half of which he barely knew- enter the house.

"There's too many people here, dude. And you can't disappoint the people!" Mikey said, high-fiving some of the people that walked past them.

Once everyone had gotten in, Mikey shut the door and locked it. He turned to walk into the lounge, where everyone else was, when he started to feel Leo's death glare sinking into him.

"Hahaha… I'm just gonna go now." Mikey nervously laughed. He barely met Leo's eyes before rushing into the crowd of people.

"Raph-"

"Sorry, Leo! Mike's right! Ya can't disappoint the people!" Raph yelled, before following Mikey and practically diving into the sea of people.

Leo groaned as he went after him, searching not only him, but Mikey and Donnie as well. At least Donnie would be on his side about this.

He felt himself getting shoved around in the crowd, as he tried to get past the people around him. He continued to look around, receiving no luck. He had even asked a few of the people around him, but everyone was having too much fun to notice the other people around them.

Leo had made it to the end of the room, and that's when he spotted one of his brothers. It was Donnie, who was in a _very awkward_ situation. In one hand, the tall brunette had one of Sensei's flower vases, which had probably been pushed off of the table that was next to him. And in the other hand- more like his shoulder- he had a _very_ drunk guy leaning on him, crying into his neck.

Donnie looked more annoyed than scared, which surprised Leo considering how anti-social his purple loving brother is. Donnie had a deadpan look on his face, while he patted the guy's back. He looked up and met Leo's eyes, but the expression on his face did not change.

He lipped the words 'help me' to his oldest brother, while jerking away from the guy leaning on him, who had started sobbing about his girlfriend leaving him.

Leo walked up to Donnie, and managed to get the drunk guy off of him. Donnie mumbled a 'thank you' before putting the vase in the corner of the room, afraid of more people knocking it over.

Leo sat the drunk stranger onto the couch, and watched as the guy went into a laying position, and drifted off to sleep. At least that took care of that guy… what was his name again? Brian? Didn't matter, Leo still had to find his other two brothers.

"Do you know where Raph and Mikey are?" Leo asked Donnie once he was done with Mr. Booze. Donnie looked down for a moment to think, before looking up again.

"I haven't seen Mikey since the first three guys showed up. But I saw Raph go down the hallway." Donnie pointed to the hallway nearby, which had led into the dining room.

"Thanks Don. Do me a favor and stay in the kitchen. I need to know where everyone is." Donnie nodded at Leo's request, and began to squeeze his way through the crowd and into the kitchen.

Leo sighed with his head hung low, and soon proceeded into the hallway Donnie spoke of. He made his way down, the loud noise of the crowd becoming more quiet with each step.

When he had made it into the dining room, he saw something he was _not_ expecting to see.

He looked around and saw multiple couples of different races, different genders, same races and same genders, making out infront of him. There were at least four or five couples in the room, all of them not even bothering to notice Leo entering the room.

"I wasn't aware our dining room was the 'makeout room'..." Leo mumbled to himself. He looked around, before spotting a couple he was all too familiar with.

Mona Lisa was sitting on the dining room table, with Raph in between her legs as they made out, with her hands in his hair and with Raph's hands resting on her hip bones.

Leo grunted as he forced himself to walk over to the pair, and awkwardly tapped Raph's shoulder.

He heard his brother sigh in annoyance and watched him turn and meet his eyes. Raph stood still for a moment before speaking, not letting go of Mona.

"Oh hey, Leo." Raph greeted, as Mona pulled Raph closer so she could pamper small kisses into his neck.

"Sup, Leo." Mona managed to say to the black haired boy, all while kissing Raph.

Leo blushed as he watched the scene unfold. Mona was clearly drunk, which was another surprise to Leo that night. Usually Mona had standards when it came to things like this, but he guessed that those standards flew out the window when it came to a Saturday night with a crowd full of people with drinking problems.

Leo shook his head hack into reality, and tried his best to ignore the heat in the room as he pulled Raph away from Mona by his shirt. He heard a slight whine from Mona, but that wasn't something he cared about at the moment.

"H-hey, what the hell, Leo?" Raph struggled in Leo's grip, but found himself unable to get out of his brother's grasp.

"Don't 'what the hell, Leo' me Raph, you know what I said earlier-" Leo had to stop himself when he felt something off. He looked at Raph's face and didn't fail to notice the slight blush and fogged gaze he had. His eyes widened as he had a sudden realization of the situation.

"Oh my god. Raph, are you drunk?!" Leo yelled, spinning Raph around so that his immediate younger brother was facing him. Raph snickered at Leo, which only made the latter more frustrated.

"I'm not _drunk_ , I just had one drink and made out with Mona. I'm just a little dazed is all." Raph said, finally succeeding and pushed Leo's hand away from him. Leo groaned, and took Raph's wrist into his hand.

"God dammit Raph." Leo said, as he dragged Raph into the kitchen through another hallway, wanting to avoid the crowd and keep Raph insight.

The pair had made it into the kitchen with little difficulty, and met up with Donnie, who was leaning against the counter and drinking from a red cup.

"Oh, you found Raph." Donnie said, putting his cup down. He raised an eyebrow when he watched Raph put his head onto Leo's shoulder with a tired look.

"Is he-?"

"Drunk? Yes." Leo answered Don's questions without letting him finish. Leo carefully put Raph on one of the kitchen chairs, and watched as the green-eyed teen started to snicker at nothing in particular.

"What did he drink to make him _this_ drunk? He seems like the kind of guy who can handle his alcohol." Donnie asked, eyeing Raph up and down. Donnie wasn't aware of exactly what the guests had brought, he only knew that whatever they brought, they brought _a lot_ of it.

"I don't know Don. Raph, do you remember what you drank?" As mad and frustrated as Leo was, he spoke to Raph with the fakest voice he could muster. Another surprise to Leo was that Raph seemed to be more of a giggly drunk, but you never know when his temper would go flying out the window.

"I think I had a cup of uh… sunrise rum? I don't know somethin' like that." Raph answered, crossing his arms and resting his head on them.

Donnie thought for a second, before realizing what Raph had meant. Leo noticed his brother's change of expression, which caused him to worry.

"What? You look scared. Why do you look scared?" Leo asked, walking closer to Donnie. The brunette put a palm against his forehead, trying to word his sentence in a way that would worry Leo the least.

"If I'm correct, and I probably am, Raph's talking about Sunset Rum. It has _a lot_ of alcohol in it." Donnie replied, looking from underneath his hand to meet Leo's gaze.

"A lot? How much alcohol?" Leo asked, internally trying to not get himself worked up.

"Between… 80 and 90 percent." Donnie said, looking away from Leo.

"What?! _Who_ is bringing all of the god damn drinks?!" Leo shouted to no one in particular. He grumbled to himself and paced around the room.

"Leo?" Donnie wasn't sure if his brother hadn't heard him, or just flat out ignored him. He watched as Leo paced around the room in circles with his hands in his hair.

"It's fine it's fine. You just gotta get everyone out. Then they'll get the alcohol out and it'll all be okay. Yeah, it'll be okay." Leo spoke to himself as he walked around the room. Donnie rolled his eyes as he walked up to Leo and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Get a hold of yourself, Leo! Let's just find Mikey, kick everyone out, and clean up. Raph will be sober by tomorrow morning, and Sensei will be back by then. This is all gonna work out." Donnie reassured Leo. The eldest brother nodded at Donnie's plan.

"You're right. I don't think Raph is gonna be mobile anytime soon, so how about we split up. I'll check upstairs and you check down here." Leo suggested, and received a nod from his brother.

While Leo took off and went upstairs, Donnie started by going into the dining room. As soon as he entered the _very_ heated room, he quickly turned around. Big mistake on his part. He would remind himself later to wash his eyes out with soap, and possibly bleach if he could find some.

He then went down the hall and into the lounge, which still had the giant crowd in it.

Donnie gulped, and went into the crowd in search for Mikey. He swore, the lounge never seemed so _big_ until he got himself lost in it. And had someone brought a _speaker?_ They never had a music system set up in the house, so it confused Donnie as to where the loud songs had been coming from.

He continued through the crowd, until he saw a small gap between some people. He was able to squeeze himself through it, and was able to take a fresh breathe of air. All of those people were starting to make him claustrophobic, but he shook his head and got back to the mission.

Before he went back in, he looked to his left and saw… Lucas? What was he doing here? And is that _Mikey_? Why are they talking to each other?

Millions of questions ran through his mind as he watched the interaction. He managed to step closer, so that neither of the two could see him, but so Donnie could listen to their conversation.

"I swear man, you and Raph are _crazy_ for throwin' a party like this!" Lucas shouted, wrapping his arm around Mikey's shoulders. The shorter of the two gave him an awkward laugh and smile, clearly wanting the conversation to end. Lucas was so drunk, he completely forgotten about how much he hated the Hamato family.

"Okay bro. I'm just gonna go." Mikey said lifting Lucas's arm off of him. He took one step forward before feeling Lucas's arm around him again, this time having his arm wrapped around his entire front.

"Ya know, you're kinda small for a guy." Lucas stated, with a serious expression. He took a big gulp from his almost empty beer bottle after he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess. I really should go find Mondo and Leatherhead. They're probably looking for me." Mikey tried to reason. He tried to walk forwards once more, but Lucas had a tight grip, especially for someone who couldn't walk in a straight line at the moment.

"No, stay. Your comfortable." Lucas demanded, putting his head on top of Mikey's.

The short blonde looked around for assistance, and felt a wave of relief wash over him when he met Donnie's gaze. What scared him though was the _look_ on his brother's face.

He watched as Donnie walked up the two of them, and managed to pull himself away from Lucas's grasp. Donnie looked at Lucas with a glare, which caused the latter to look at him with an unreadable expression.

That expression quickly turned into a drunken smile, as Lucas's brain finally realized who he was staring at.

"Donnie! Long time no see! Hey, this party is off the chain-!"

"Yeah, well maybe next time _don't_ show up." Donnie said angrily, pulling Mikey further away from the taller blonde. Lucas only pouted at Donnie's response, acting like a child.

"Come on Don, I was just having some fun." Lucas hiccuped at the end of his sentence, and took a step back. Donnie sighed, trying to calm himself down. Lucas was _way_ too drunk to have any sort of conversation.

He pulled Mikey further way from the drunkhead, and pulled him into the hallway that led into the dining room. He decided not to go too far, not wanting him or Mikey to have to see what's in there.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked, letting go of Mikey.

"Yeah I'm fine, that was _super_ weird." Mikey replied, looking back at Lucas. He watched as Lucas managed to fall into a large group of people, making almost all of them fall over.

"Donnie, look." Mikey snickered, and pointed towards Lucas. Donnie turned and saw the scene unfold, causing him to click his tongue in annoyance.

"That damn idiot. Why did Raph invite him anyways?" Donnie asked, thinking of a reasonable answer. Nobody hated Lucas's guts more that Raph, and inviting him over would probably be the _last thing_ the dark brunette would ever do.

"I don't know, bro. I think Lucas and Raph have mutual friends. I'm just guessing." Mikey shrugged, watching the tall blonde disappear somewhere in the crowd.

"Let's just go to the kitchen, Leo and Raph are waiting for us." Donnie informed Mikey, who nodded in agreement and started to walk into the dining room so that he could get into the kitchen.

Donnie quickly grabbed both of his shoulders, and turned him around and quickly as possible.

"Let's not go in there." Donnie said, continuing in pushing his brother through the crowd.

"But why? The dining room is a lot less crowded." Although Mikey wasn't fighting away from his brother's grip, he still questioned his actions.

"Just, trust me on this." Mikey only shrugged at Donnie's response. They would wind up at the same place anyways.

The two walked into the kitchen, and found Leo sitting across from Raph, whom of which had probably passed out, considering the loud snores you could hear from a mile away.

Leo looked up and saw the two walk in, relief washing over his body. Okay, he knew where everyone was, next step was to kick everybody out.

"Okay great, we're all here. We're one man down considering Raph's… current state. We have to kick everyone out now." Donnie and Mikey nodded, and all three of them walked into the lounge.

Donnie walked in first, and immediately found the speaker he was thinking of before. He pressed the Bluetooth speaker's power button, shutting the technology off. As the crowd complained about the lack of music, Donnie quickly stepped away from the device, afraid of a bunch of angry drunks coming after him.

Leo stood on one of the couches, and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. The crowd turned towards him, half of them having their eyes only half open.

"Okay guys, it's time to go home!" The crowd's complaining turned into whining, as a majority of the people wished to stay.

"Come on, everybody out!" Leo commanded, but nobody did as he told. Just as he was about to shout again, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mikey standing on the couch next to him, having an expression on his face that read _I've got this_.

"My brother's just kidding guys. What he means is that you need to get out and go _outside_ , because the purple dragons are here, and they're trying to steal all of your stuff! And if you don't leave _right now_ , they'll key your cars!" Mikey shouted, and watched as everyone suddenly rushed out of the house, using the front door.

The three of them watched as everyone got into their cars to make sure that there were no purple dragons touching their belongings. Leo quickly ran to the door once the last person left, and locked the door. He sighed, content with how this whole situation turned out.

"Wait, Leo!" Donnie ran towards Leo, who was leaning his back against the door. He looked up at Donnie with a tired but questioning eyebrow, telling him to continue.

"Those people were _drunk_. We can't let them drive home drunk." Leo's eyes widened at Donnie's observation, and turned around and watched the cars drive away, his heart dropping at the sight. He looked back at Donnie, who looked equally as horrified.

"Don't worry guys!" Mikey said, walking up to Leo and Donnie with hands up, almost like he was surrendering.

"Each group had a DD, Raph made sure, _just incase_ people brought alcohol." Mikey said, making Leo sigh in relief, while Donnie only scratched his head at the response.

"What's a DD?" Donnie asked, causing Mikey to make an amused sigh.

"Oh Donnie, you uncultured swine, a DD is a designated driver." Mikey informed, and watched as Donnie put two and two together to realize what he had said. Donnie's eyes soon widened into a glare after realizing _everything_ Mikey had said.

"Uncultured swine?" Donnie asked in slight anger. Leo stepped in between the two of them, not wanting a fight to break out.

"We'll discuss this later, right now we have to clean up and get Raph upstairs.

"Right." Donnie and Mikey spoke in unison as they started to clean up the kitchen.

* * *

They were almost finished with the cleaning, when they heard the front door unlocking. All three of the boys raised an eyebrow at one another, not knowing who it was.

"Boys?"

 _Oh shit._

"Sensei?!" Leo, Donnie and Mikey all shouted at the same time in shock. Leo ran into the kitchen, where Sensei was taking off his coat.

"Sensei, why are you home so late? It's almost midnight! I thought you were staying at the dojo." Leo questioned, as Master Splinter hung his coat on the rack and slowly walked towards his room.

"Yes, my son. But the man came earlier than expected so I decided to come home for the night." Master Splinter yawned after he talked, indicating that he was _very_ tired.

"Why are you boys still up? And why is Raphael sleeping in the kitchen?" Sensei asked, now at the door of his bedroom.

"Well… we were just hanging out and lost track of time. Raph got tired so he just fell asleep in the kitchen." Leo lied right through his teeth, subtly pushing Sensei into his bedroom.

"Oh. Alright. Goodnight, my sons." And with that, Sensei yawned once more before closing the door to his bedroom.

Leo sighed in relief and walked over towards Donnie and Mikey, who were laughing behind their hands. Leo raised an eyebrow at their weird behavior.

"What's so funny, guys?" Leo asked, watching as they both tried their best to contain their laughter.

"You suck at lying, Leo." Donnie admitted, looking the other direction to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah, good thing Splinter was too tired to notice." Mikey agreed, looking up at Leo, who had an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Let's just get Raph upstairs so we can forget this ever happened!" Leo said, walking towards Raph and pretending that Donnie and Mikey weren't laughing at him from behind his back.

Raph was still passed out, laying his head on the kitchen table. Leo carefully put his brother's arm around his shoulders, and picked him up from the chair he was sitting on.

Leo was only halfway to the staircase before he felt Raph start to stir. He looked down and saw Raph's eyes begin to open. Raph blinked a multitude of times before realizing what was happening, still being in a drunken state.

"What's goin' on…?" Raph slurred, starting to limp along side Leo as they walked. They started going up the staircase, with surprisingly not much difficulty given the circumstances.

"Nothing, Raph. Just go back to sleep." Leo replied, now opening Raph's door.

He practically dragged Raph to his bed, and layed him on top of the covers. He watched as Raph instantly curled up and fell asleep, not caring that his head wasn't resting on his pillow.

Leo sighed to himself and left the room, quietly closing the door. He could already tell how bad Raph's hangover was going to be in the morning, especially since he hadn't gotten him any medication for his soon-to-come headache.

Leo rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, finding his way into his own bedroom. He was too tired to say goodnight to anyone, and opted to just put his head to his pillow and put his covers over his body.

That was a _very_ interesting day.


End file.
